


Wolfskinder

by LadyCCR



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCCR/pseuds/LadyCCR
Summary: A small village hidden deep in the forest. A young girl who lacks confidence in herself and knows nothing of the world outside her hometown. A handsome hunter checks into the inn. A wonderful story is about to begin.





	1. Wolf children

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a werewolf story I came up with. I hope you all like it! I do plan to go a little nsfw on part two so just a heads up!

A small village lost within the thick forest was home to a young girl. She knew nothing of life outside this small village. No knowledge of the large noisy cities, fast cars and rude city folk. She only knew of small homes made from the trees that surround them, horse and carriages, and kind neighbors.

From a very young age she was told the story of how the town was founded and of their protectors.

Long ago when this land was still claimed by the native people, men from across the sea came to claim it for their own and free themselves from the tyranny of a mad king. Many of those travelers died from the beasts that called the forest their home. All but one woman died.

She wandered the forest scared and alone, when one night, a massive white wolf found her. He bowed his head low to the ground as if telling the woman to not fear him. That wolf lead her to a clearing deep within the wood were a single cabin stood. Inside she found no one, but there was food and plenty of materials to help her cultivate the land.

With the wolf’s protection the woman was able to make homestead and start her life again. And in time more lost women found themselves finding her cabin. When they told her how they found her lone cabin it was always due to a wolf leading them to her. In each story though it was a different wolf.

The women worked hard to cultivate the land for farms and created strong homes to live in. Just as the women thought their lives were going smoothly, something odd happened.

The woman who found the village had become pregnant. With no men in the village many of the women began to think it was a holy sign from their God, as if a sign of approval for taking up this land. More woman became pregnant and were blessed with sons and daughters. Of course, as those children grew they asked their mothers, who were their fathers. The mother’s all replied with, “The wolves”.  
That is why this small village is named ‘Wolfskinder’, translated it means ‘Wolf Children’.

Of course, that is just a story. The school’s history books say something completely different and much more believable. It always was a great story though, especially during the holidays and they turn it into a play.

There are wolves that live within the forest but they tend to just be a nuisance as they try to take the chickens. No heroic massive wolves sadly, at least not that she knew of.  
One day the young girl was working at the local inn when a stranger walked through the doors. As any good host, she greeted him with a smile.

“Hello there, what brings you into Wolfskinder?” She spoke clearly and with a bright smile.

He glanced at her for a moment and then looked around the small lobby. It was a quaint little room with lush green wallpaper and dark brown wood wainscoting and matching wood floors. A couple green armchairs and a hand carved bookshelf sat on the opposite side of the room from the matching hand carved front desk where the young woman stood.

“I’m just here for the hunting season. Any rooms available?” He turned back to her and leaned against the desk.

“I had forgotten buck season was starting. How long will you be staying?” She opened the inn’s ledger to check him in.

“I’m hoping for the week, depending on the price.” He smiled and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

“I’m sure we can find a suitable price. Is $350 fair for you?” She asked as she began writing.

He nodded and handed her the amount due in cash.

“Alright, all I need is your name stranger.” She smiled and stared into his dark blue eyes.

“John Wilks, Miss?” He smiled confidently trying to learn her name.

The girl hesitated to answer him. She always disliked her name due to its origin. It was the same name as the woman who founded the village. In her adolescence, she was teased for many reasons, one was her name. She was often called ‘wolf whore’ or embarrassed by rumors implying she was into bestiality.

With a deep breath she told him. He chuckled and it seemed her fear was going to come true. “Wasn’t she the woman who found this village? It’s a good name to have.” As he finished his sentence the girl found herself blushing from his sincere complement.

She gave him the key to his room and said brief goodbyes.  
The next few days she saw more of Mr. Wilks. They shared a few meals and more than a few laughs together. He was very charming and kind. He would open doors for her and stand to greet her. He was quiet the gentleman for someone who seemed to always need a bath.

As the week was soon ending the girl began to fear that Mr. John Wilks will leave and never speak to her again. She was becoming very fond of him and his company. She felt confident in his presence, and felt as though she had no flaws. He made her feel beautiful and smart.  
He was such a handsome man. Short sandy hair, dark blue eyes and a strong body. He was the kind of man many women would swoon over, including herself. He spoke with confidence and stood tall as if he was leading an army.

It was his last night and she couldn’t stay away from his room. She didn’t go there planning for some romantic night of love making or even to confess her admiration for him. She simply wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

She knocked on his door and announced herself. These was no answer though. She tried again and this time the door creaked open. She called out saying she was entering the room and opened the door. What she saw, broke her heart. The room was clean and showed no sign of him being there. It seems he had left without even giving her a goodbye. With a heavy heart she left the inn and made her way home.  
The air was cold and the slow winds didn’t help. The poor girl felt defeated as she walked in the cold. Her home was at the edge of the village. It wasn’t a long walk from the inn but in the dark, it seemed like the road would never end.

She then felt a strike of fear as she heard a low growl come from the trees. She stopped in her tracks and faced the way she heard the noise. She strained to try and see anything thing in the darkness. When she saw nothing, she began to walk again but in a more rushed pace.

She continued down her path to her home trying to not let fear consume her mind. The dark can play tricks, “Tree’s branches will turn into hands and the whistle of the wind can turn into the howl of a wolf” She repeated that line over and over in her head just as her mother had taught her when she was a little girl and afraid of the dark. But, the howl she head was not the wind.

As she heard the wolf’s howl she began to run. Fear had finally taken control of her mind as she tried to reach home. She frantically looked around her to know her surroundings when she realized, she was lost.  
Surrounded by tree and nothing familiar to her. She was utterly lost with no idea how to find home or even a road. She was scared and alone, just like her ancestor was.

She shivered with fear and from the cold air. She didn’t know which way to turn or which was north or south. Then she heard a snap from behind her. She turned quickly and saw a massive wolf. She backed away slowly trying to calmly get away but instead found the ground. A root from a tall forest tree tripped her causing her to land on her butt.

Unable to get away she just sat there frozen in fear never letting the wolf out of her sight. He was incredibly large. He stood taller than her with a thick muscled body. He was extremely intimidating. His fur was thick and a beautiful sandy brown and blonde. Dark blue eyes that seemed to never leave her.

The wolf continued to approach her as she sat in fear, then he stopped and bowed low to the ground. She was confused seeing this beast act in such a way. Then she remembered the old story.

“You aren’t going to hurt me, are you?” She asked in a voice so soft, it was like she hadn’t spoken at all.

The wolf heard her though, and rose his head and approached. He nuzzled her cheek with his large snout and urged her to stand. As she stood she gripped his fur and walked alongside him as he guided her through the forest. 

They reached a clearing with a small campsite. A fire was lit and there was something warm to drink. By the tent there were many blankets to keep warm and a book. The young girl reached for the book and read the highlighted line.

‘Wilk – Polish – Meaning wolf’

“John?” She turned to the wolf and questioned if it was really him.

The wolf bowed his head as if he was nodding and giving her the answer she needed.

John Wilks was a werewolf.


	2. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about John and see their passion consume them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all like this story! I had a blast writing it!

John Wilks was a werewolf. A werewolf without a pack, without a home and without a mate. John’s past is a sad one. His mother was mated with a feral wolf who was killed by his grandfather. When he was born, his mother was told to desert him but she couldn’t and so she left her home to raise her werewolf son. 

His mother didn’t know anything about werewolves and tried to find someone who did and could teach him the ways of his kind. She went from town to town asking and always being turned away. 

His mother then met a young doctor who had mated with a feral wolf and agreed to let her meet him. John only remembers him as ‘Big Billy’ and how much he taught him in his youth. Though he didn’t stay with ‘Big Billy’ long.

His mother’s health was failing and when she died John didn’t see a reason to stick around in that town. He hadn’t been accepted as a member of the pack nor did he want to after his mother’s death. Since then he has been going from town to town selling things from his hunts and living a nomadic life.

He came to Wolfskinder planning to do the same. Hunt some buck and sell the skins and antlers, then head off to the next town. When he came into the small inn he didn’t think the girl standing behind that desk would be the one to consume his mind.

She had a smile that could light up a room, a voice that sounded like angels singing, and beauty that Venus herself would envy. 

Her name was well known for werewolves within the area. A mating story between a feral wolf and a lost human girl. It was a story his mother had told him when all she did was look up lore about his kind. His mother loved that story.

During his stay all that he could think of was her. He loved making her laugh and listening to her talk about anything. She was not very confident in herself, something he didn’t understand why but he didn’t let her think little of herself. He let her know he thought of her very highly and that she should keep her head held high. 

It was his last night and he wanted to mate her. He packed his things and headed for the woods to plan for his night. He set up camp in a clearing deep in the wood and placed everything were it needed to be. He wasn’t raised with a courting ritual, and he didn’t want to just pounce on her like a feral wolf, he wanted to make her swoon. So, he ‘recreated’ the story.

He watched her leave the inn and walk down the road. He stayed hidden in the tree and let out a low growl to frighten her. He then howled and caused her to panic losing her way home and causing her to become lost.

When he approached her, he had to control himself. She smelled so good and she looked so helpless. He wanted to mount her right there but before he could do that, she had to know who he was. She had to know the truth.

He urged her to stand and guided her through the woods to his tent. When they arrived, she went straight for the fire to warm herself and then the book he had set out caught her attention. It only took her a moment to understand what that highlight line meant.

“John?” her voice sounded confused. She stared at him in disbelief book still in hand.

John gave her a slight nod giving her the answer she needed. The handsome hunter who had walked into her inn was a monster. He was a beast of the forest. A wolf.

She didn’t know how to react. She didn’t want to turn him away but she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t scared. She was terrified. Her heart was racing with emotions. Joy, fear, confusion, love, lust. It was as if she didn’t know what to feel.

Her silence gave poor John the impression of rejection. Her look of fear and shaky hands spoke louder than any words. She did not love him and she thought of him as a just monster. Then, she spoke and his heartache melted away.

“I.., I thought you left without saying goodbye.” She spoke softly, in a hushed whisper as if afraid to be caught doing something wrong.

“I couldn’t, I wanted you to know the truth.” He spoke in a low growl and watched her place the book down on the ground and walk towards him.

She reached out her hand and caressed the side of his snout. She hadn’t noticed earlier but his fur was soft and warm.

He leaned into her touch and could feel the desire rising within him again. She was accepting him for what he was, but that still didn’t mean he could just take her. No, John may be a wolf but he refused to act like a savage beast.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to weep into his fur. Hearing her soft sobs caused him great alarm. 

“Why are crying?” He tried to speak in a calm voice but it came out more demanding than he had hoped.

She shook her head and buried her face deeper into his neck. Then she mumbled, “I’m scared”.

It felt as though his heart dropped from his chest to his stomach. She was forcing herself to accept him. She was just a young girl and he was a beast, of course she would fear him.

He didn’t know what to do. Should he put distance between them or stay wrapped in her arms? He did not know. He stayed silent and did not remove himself from her hold. Instead he relished in the feeling of her holding him so. It may be the last time she ever holds him, he should enjoy it while it lasts.

“Why does my chest hurt so much?” She whispered as her grip on him tightened. She felt such confusion. Most people would feel complete terror from being this close to such a beast. She many things. The one that stood out to her though was love. 

John couldn’t take much more of this. He wanted her. He needed her. With a slight push of his weight he had her on the ground. His mind was hazy with lust. All he could think about was making her his. Taking her body for his own and mating her. Breeding her. Making her scream for him. 

She did not cower when he stood atop her. She willingly opened her arms and called to him to come closer. It seemed John was very wrong, she wanted this too. 

He licked her neck and cheek. She tasted of salt and dirt, and he loved it. With his massive paw like hand he lifted her blouse and tearing her bra. With her breast exposed to him, he begins to lick down her chest and caress her skin.

She relishes in the feeling of his hands on her. The way his rough tongue feels against her breast and nipples. The feeling of desire rising within her like magma rising to the surface. 

With her help he removed her jeans and panties. The sight of her completely bare to him was almost too much for him. His control on his mind and body was leaving him. His instinct was trying to take over.

She pulled her blouse completely off of her and bent over presenting herself to him. 

“It’s ok, I want this John. Please, take me.” She glanced over her shoulder trembling in desire and fear. She didn’t know how this worked but she knew she wanted it. She wanted him to mount her, to mate her, to fuck her.

He said nothing but he gladly grabbed her hips and eased himself deep within her. She let out a sharp gasp and heavy pants as she took in his full length and wide girth. The feeling of him stretching her was so good. She couldn’t hold her voice in as he laid claim to her body. 

He gave her a few moments to adjust to him and then he began his assault. Fast deep thrusts into her sensitive body. She moaned and cried out for him. He did the same.

Their voices filled the night air with sounds of pleasure, of want and need. They fucked for what seemed like hours. He seemed to never have enough. 

Only when he began to feel the beginnings of exhaustion did he stop and look at her. She looked like a mess. Her body covered in sweat and whimpering quietly. Between her legs was her sore cunt covered and leaking his seed. 

He swept her up into his arms and cradled her close to his chest. He felt remorse and not at the same time. She made him feel too good to completely regret his actions but he did regret the mess he made of her.

She didn’t regret it though. He was a beast and she expected him to act as such. The way he used her body to reach his release so many times made her chest swell with pride. She reached up and caressed his cheek and snout. With tired eyes and a lazy smile plastered on her face.

“You really are a beast, ha, I mean that in a good way.” She joked and grinned as he licked her cheek.

“You felt too good to stop.” He gave her a wolfy grin and took her to the tent. 

Inside he curled up next to her and kept her close. They slept peacefully wrapped in each other’s arms.

In the morning when she woke she didn’t find a massive wolf. She found John sleeping naked next to her. He looked so handsome with the morning light shining on his face.

She pecked his cheek and lips not wanting to wake him from his slumber and laid her head on his chest and let sleep take her again.


End file.
